Te regalaría las estrellas
by Hessefan
Summary: "... pero te has empecinado en un par de zapatos". / Tatsuma observaba el dormir del chico a su lado. Supo que si quería podía matarlo por atrevido, pero el detalle de que no abriese los ojos le daba el indicio de que, de cierta y retorcida manera, le estaba concediendo el permiso para cometer semejante osadía. —Si sigues mirando las estrellas… algún día te convertirás en una. *Bl*


**Te regalaría las estrellas, pero te has empecinado en un par de zapatos**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: No, no soy Hideaki Sorachi haciendo un fanfiction en español de algo que me pertenece. Gintama no es de mi autoría.

**Prompt**: 07. Vuelo nocturno. [Fandom Insano]. Va para 10pairings también.

**Extensión**: 1723 palabras.

**Notas**: ¡Sakamoto, _haceme_ cinco hijitos! El título no tiene mucho que ver, pero a la vez sí (WTF?!).

* * *

Espió para asegurarse; tal como lo sospechó ahí estaba el idiota, refugiándose de los que reclamaban su cabeza por arrasar con el sake destinado para toda la semana, en tan solo un par de días. La cabellera plateada asomó, luego los ojos de pez muerto.

—Si sigues mirando las estrellas… algún día te convertirás en una.

Tatsuma sonrió, porque la simple idea le resultaba maravillosa.

—¿Tú crees? —Se sentó para preguntarlo con notable emoción.

—Idiota —farfulló frunciendo el ceño. Había sido un regaño no una ligera afirmación. Terminó de escalar lo que faltaba y se acomodó sobre las tejas, a un lado de él. Se suponía que había subido para bajarlo de los pelos, pero… ya había perdido el interés.

—¿Sabes? —preguntó Tatsuma, echándose de nuevo de cara al cielo. No esperó respuesta alguna, porque Gintoki había cerrado los ojos. Siempre era así con él, nunca lo escuchaba; o tal vez sí, pero a su manera—, en el espacio siempre es de noche.

Cuando apenas se habían conocido, Gintoki le había preguntado por sus hábitos nocturnos recibiendo a cambio la sencilla y franca contestación de que amaba la noche. Claro que, siendo adulto, aprendería a amarla de otras maneras.

En la noche el cielo se cubría con un manto de estrellas y las preocupaciones parecían nimias ante tanta inmensidad; por eso no era raro verlo alicaído durante los días nublados. Aunque lloviera como si Poseidón hubiera reencarnado en la Tierra, Tatsuma subía al tejado para ver si podía contemplar al menos una, una estrella. El lucero siempre refulgía en la cerrazón de la noche.

—Bueno, no es que sea de "noche" —siguió hablando, mientras el otro en apariencias roncaba—, en realidad en el espacio no hay algo como el "día" o la "noche".

Miró a su interlocutor, llegando a la rápida conclusión de que lo suyo era más un monólogo que un diálogo. Suspiró, negando con la cabeza. No entendía por qué el otro se empecinaba en hacerle compañía si era evidente que no le importaba nada de lo que tuviera para decir. Al menos eso juzgaba Tatsuma; que Gintoki hubiera preferido la soledad del techo, a presenciar el cuarto atiborrado de compañeros heridos, era otro tema.

De golpe, el silencio colmó esa pequeña burbuja que entre los dos construían. Tatsuma observaba el dormir del chico a su lado, mientras este se preguntaba qué demonios había pasado; ¿acaso el idiota se había muerto o se había quedado dormido? Por lo general Tatsuma no eran de los que aguantaban guardar silencio más de dos segundos. Él lo sabía muy bien, por algo subía hasta el tejado luego de volver de una cruenta batalla.

Le relajaba escucharle hablar de idioteces, le tranquilizaba su manera despreocupada de encarar la vida. Abajo, todo era distinto. No dejaban de hablar de la guerra, de las heridas y las pérdidas. Tatsuma en cambio permanecía enfrascado en el espacio y las estrellas, eso para Gin era suficiente.

No quería oír más sobre las batallas perdidas.

Se vio tentado en abrir los ojos, tanto silencio le inquietaba. Lo hizo justo a tiempo, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Tatsuma muy cerca del suyo. Demasiado, _peligrosamente_ cerca. No alcanzó a ser siquiera un roce de labios, pero era evidente que se trataba de un beso. O al menos esas eran las intenciones.

—¿Qué demonios haces?

—Me estaba vengando ¡ja, ja, ja! —dijo como un pillo, volviendo a ocupar su lugar cuando el filo de la katana le rozó el cuello.

—¡¿Vengándote?!

—Nunca me escuchas, Kintoki, muérete —lo dijo entre risas, haciendo que el pedido fuera más una broma que un insulto—. Siempre te quedas dormido en la mejor parte.

—No es mi culpa que tu voz sea aburrida como una canción de cuna —gruñó, volviendo a acostarse y dándole la espalda—. Sigue hablando, infeliz, que hoy sufro de insomnio —cerró los ojos—Y ya te dije que mi nombre es Gintoki, como me digas Kintoki de nuevo, te corto la lengua.

Hubieron muchas noches como aquella, pero fue la siguiente a esa la que quedó en la memoria de Tatsuma, porque esa noche en particular las estrellas brillaban como nunca, mientras tomaba una importante decisión que lo marcaría por siempre.

—_Lo he decidido… me iré al espacio._

Fue firme, fue convincente. Estaba muy seguro de que ese era su camino, y si no lo era, lo iba a forjar. Estaba cansado de ver morir a sus compañeros, a la vez que comprendía con desgarradora claridad que la guerra solo traía eso: muerte, tristeza y dolor.

Si en vez de matarse entre ellos, pudieran llegar a entenderse con los Amanto, no dudaba que sería para mejor. Estaba convencido de que en el espacio encontraría las respuestas o hallaría la forma de conseguirlas.

—Ven conmigo —fue casi un ruego, disfrazado de orden. Lo estaba invitando a hacer ese viaje con él porque anhelaba su compañía. Surcar el cielo los dos juntos, por siempre, hasta convertirse en estrellas; la compañía de él era todo lo que necesitaba como equipaje.

Recibió a cambio y como respuesta un sonoro ronquido. Tatsuma estalló en carcajadas, deseando que un meteorito cayera sobre él. Lo miró dormir, con curiosidad infantil. Tenía la boca ligeramente entreabierta y le incitaba a hacer maldades.

Rió por lo bajo con cierta perversidad antes de acercar el rostro al de Gin. Supo que si este quería, podía matarlo por atrevido, pero el detalle de que no abriese los ojos le daba el indicio de que, de cierta y retorcida manera, le estaba concediendo el permiso para cometer semejante osadía. Eso, o Tatsuma era un suicida.

Sus labios se apoyaron sobre los de su compañero, notándolos cálidos y pegajosos. Gin siempre estaba comiendo cosas dulces; agua con azúcar, cuando la guerra golpeaba duro y había escases de víveres en el almacén.

Se quedó en esa posición, unos leves segundos que a Gintoki se le hicieron eternos. Efectuó una ligera presión para hacer el contacto un poco más personal. Tatsuma no era invasivo, disfrutaba de la suavidad tan característica de los labios sin irrumpir; sentía los propios secos, por el viento de la noche, así que se apartó unos segundos para remojárselos con la lengua.

Cuando quiso volver a posarlos, dudó. Era demasiado arriesgado de su parte y no sabía si Gintoki lo toleraría. Estaba nervioso, él nada sabía sobre besos, nunca antes había hecho algo así. Bueno… con una amiguita del dojo en el que se había criado, una niña que poco tiempo después había sido adoptada por una familia y se fue, sin que él supiera nada más sobre ella. Habían estado jugando a la mamá y al papá hasta que todo _se salió de control_, en esa ocasión había simulado un beso con la niña. Sin embargo en el presente ya tenía pelos allí abajo y sus intenciones eran otras, desde ya; ni a él ni a Gin le quedaba el papel de la mamá.

Gintoki había contenido la respiración, preguntándose cuánto más iba a durar la tortura. Sentía que el nudo en la boca del estómago, junto a esas cosquillas en el bajo vientre, subía por su garganta. Vomitaría de los nervios. ¿Ese infradotado iba a besarlo de nuevo o iba a dejarlo en paz de una bendita vez? Escuchó la risa de Tatsuma y luego el ruido de las tejas siendo pisadas.

—_Cobarde._

Cuando se aseguró de que estaba solo, abrió los ojos fijando la vista en las estrellas. Suspiró, buscando respirar con normalidad. Se tocó apenas los labios con la yema de los dedos y carraspeó, como si estuviera nervioso estando a solas consigo mismo. Se sintió idiota por ello.

Con lentitud fue cayendo en la cuenta de que su primer beso había sido con ese imbécil. Y por más que se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué se lo había permitido, no encontraba respuestas coherentes. Supo que eso quería hacer Sakamoto y que iba a hacerlo, si él se lo permitía.

Ambos sabían que él nunca dormía mientras el otro estuviera parloteando sin cesar, y que, a su manera, siempre lo escuchaba con atención. No tenía más opciones tampoco, era eso o matarlo para callarlo y así dejar de oír sin pausa sobre el espacio y las estrellas.

Sonrió. No había estado tan mal para ser su primer beso. Siendo técnicos, él no lo había dado, así que podía tener una segunda oportunidad con alguna muchachita linda. Si la guerra no lo mataba antes.

Sakamoto se fue al poco tiempo, ofreciéndole de nuevo compartir ese viaje, pero en contradicción, ansiando una negativa, pues si Gintoki decidía quedarse, él podría irse al espacio a estirar su red, sin mirar atrás.

Si bien nunca sabía qué pasaba por la mente del muchacho, le reconfortaba tener la certeza de que cuidaría de aquellas _estrellas fugaces_ que cayeran sobre la tierra. Así como también le reconfortaba tener razones para volver, el consuelo de que había alguien en la Tierra a quién poder visitar cuando estuviera cansado de viajar.

Gin era de esa clase extraña de persona que tiene la capacidad de imantar a otros, sin siquiera pretenderlo. Aunque fuera un malnacido solo en apariencias, su alma tenía el brillo suficiente para atrapar a cualquiera y, Sakamoto -como tantos otros- había caído en esas redes.

En el presente, surcando el espacio, no deja de evocar esas noches en la Tierra reconociendo que, pese a la guerra y a la caótica situación en la que estaban envueltos, había sido una buena época. Sí, sin dudas en esos pequeños momentos compartidos junto a Kintoki había sido feliz a su manera.

Para Gin no era muy distinto, cada vez que subía a la azotea con Shinpachi y Kagura para ver las estrellas, no dejaba de pensar en ese idiota. Al principio con fastidio, como una ligera molestia penosa, sin embargo no tardaba demasiado en sonreír.

Kagura y Shinpachi creían que esas sonrisas se debían a lo mucho que le gustaba contemplar el cielo con ellos. Kagura y Shinpachi creían que le traía lindos recuerdos, porque se quedaba abstraído sin responder ninguna de las preguntas que le hacían. Kagura y Shinpachi, un día, le preguntaron cómo había sido su primer beso… él les contó de una chica de pechos exuberantes y generosos atributos femeninos.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
